


Marvel-ous Band One-Shots

by crowkag, Pearl09



Series: Marvel-ous Marching Band [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Band Mascot, Flashbacks, Origin Story, Other, humanized characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowkag/pseuds/crowkag, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl09/pseuds/Pearl09
Summary: A collection of one-shots in an au where everyone is in marching band





	Marvel-ous Band One-Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker is confused as to why there has always been a raccoon at band, and Peter Quill explains the story behind their band mascot - Pearl

“Great work today everyone!” says Mantis from up on the drum majors podium. “Lot’s of improvement from our last rehearsal. Don’t forget about the game this week! Four o’clock report time, don’t be late. Let the bigger instruments go in first!”

The band starts to disperse, mostly everyone heading back into the band room to pack up their instruments.

Peter Parker, always the curious one, stays outside, finally ready to ask his question.

“Hey, uh, Ms. Potts?” Peter asks as she walks by.

“It’s just Pepper, you don’t need to call me by my last name. How can I help?” she asks, smiling at the Freshman.

“I was wondering why we always have a raccoon here,” Peter says, pointing to the raccoon at the bottom of the drum major’s stand.

Pepper rolls her eyes. “I would like to know the answer to that question too, I told Peter to get rid of it.”

“Hey!” Peter Quill calls, walking over to them. “He’s a him, not an it. And his name is Rocket. And Mr. Lee said he can stay.”

Peter turns to Quill. “So you know the story?”

“Of course I know the damn story, he’s my raccoon. Would you like to hear it?”

Peter nods. “I’ve been wondering for a while now.”

Peter Quill clears his throat to start the story, so Pepper walks away, rolling her eyes.

“It was last year, my Freshman year.”

A little over a year ago, Peter Quill was walking around the city, trying to find places to put up posters advertising the school’s show. He started to walk through an alley to get to the next street that was full of places he could use, when he hears a noise.

“Who’s there?” he asks, but he doesn’t get a response. 

He continues down the alley cautiously, when another noise rings out. The sound of aluminum cans falling over echos through the alley, and Peter turns to look at the dumpster. 

He watches as another few cans roll away from the trash can, and then the fattest raccoon he has ever seen squeezes his way out through the small gap between the bottom of the dumpster and the ground. 

“Aww, look at you,” Peter coos, and the raccoon hisses at him. Wrapped around his tail is an old wrapper that says ‘rocket' on it. 

Peter slowly approaches the raccoon and pulls the wrapper off of his tail. The raccoon starts to sniff at him, and Peter picks him up.

“Woah, you’re quite a heavy boy, aren’t you?” Peter gets a glimpse of his watch and notices the time. “Shit, I’m gonna be late for band!”

Peter carries the raccoon in his arms as he runs back to the high school. He didn’t want to leave him there, but he doesn’t know what else to do with him, so he sneaks into the band room and into the color guard closet, pulling out his flag and leaving the raccoon in there.

Practice goes as usual, until Vision steps down from the Drum Major stand and disappears into the band room. No one really thinks much about it, until everyone sees him come back out of the band room quickly, making a beeline to the color guard section leader. Peter is close to her, so he can hear their conversation.

“Okoye,” he asks, “I need to borrow you for a second.”

They disappear back into the band room, and the field is full of confused murmurs, wondering what is going on.

Okoye comes back out a minute later, yelling, “Peter! What the hell did you put in the guard closet?!”

All eyes turn to Peter, who is suddenly very interested in his flag.

“Peter,” Vision warns, but Pepper has found the raccoon now too, and stomps over to him, dragging him off of the field into the band room. 

Vision and Okoye follow, and soon the four are gathered around the color guard closet, waiting for Peter to explain the fat raccoon sitting in the corner, eating an old pack of crackers someone lost in the closet.

“I can explain,” Peter says, trying to stall.

“That’s what we’re waiting for,” says Pepper in a stern tone, and Peter flinches.

“Okay, okay. I was out hanging posters for theater and I found him in an alley. I had picked him up and noticed I was going to be late, so I started running with him in my arms, and couldn’t stop to put him back down. So, I threw him in the closet.”

“Peter,” Okoye says, “That is a wild animal. It could have started eating our flags, you better be glad someone lost those crackers in there.”

“Come on, he’s not that bad!” Peter exclaims. “Right, Rocket?”

The raccoon stares back at him and continues to eat the crackers.

“You named the raccoon?” Vision asks, curious.

Peter shrugs. “It was on the wrapper stuck around his tail.”

Pepper glares at him. “I want that raccoon out of here as soon as practice is over. Do you understand?”

Peter nods. “Yes, Ma’am.”

“... After that, I took him home with me and turned him into a domesticated animal. I started bringing him back to practices. He just kind of sits there, since he’s so fat, and he doesn’t do any harm. Unless you try and pet him.”

Rocket gets up from his sitting position and waddles away, weaving through Groot’s legs like a cat.

“He has a really strange fondness for Groot. I’m not sure why.”

“I am Groot,” he says, and Quill nods. 

“He said he used to live in an area populated with raccoons, so he must smell familiar to Rocket,” Thor translates.

“Peter! Get your ass ready, I still have homework.” Yells Gamora, walking over to the group.

Both Peter’s turn to look at her.

“Not you, Parker,” she says, ruffling his hair on her way past. “Quill. Now.”

He rolls his eyes. “Okay. Groot, can you take Rocket to the car?”

“I am Groot,” he responds, and picks Rocket up.

Quill turns back to Peter and says, “If you have any more questions, don’t be afraid to ask. As long as it doesn’t make my girlfriend mad, of course.” He shivers. “You don’t want to see her when she’s truly mad.”

Peter nods his head. “Thanks for the story! It was very interesting.” He walks away, back into the band room to put his trombone away.

“Hey Pete, you ready? We were thinking about running to McDonald's real quick.” Tony asks, coming over to him as Peter is closing his case.

“Yep, I’m good to go.” Peter slings his backpack over his shoulder and follows Tony out of the band room.


End file.
